This disclosure relates to maintaining print quality in electrophotographic marking devices. For example, teachings herein are directed to systems and methods for developing a photoreceptor in a developing system of a marking device.
Generally, the electrophotographic printing includes charging a photoconductive member such as a photoconductive belt or drum to a substantially uniform potential to sensitize the photoconductive surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive surface is exposed to a light image from a scanning laser beam, a light emitting diode (LED) source, or other light source. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive surface. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive surface, the latent image is developed in a developer system with charged toner. The toner powder image is subsequently transferred to a copy sheet and heated to permanently fuse it to the copy sheet.